1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object management apparatus, a mobile terminal, and an object management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in paperwork operations such as office work using a PC, paperwork is done by an operation being performed by a user to drag an icon or the like indicating processing data such as an electronic file and image data on the desktop of the PC using an input unit such as a mouse and to drop the icon onto an object such as an icon indicating an operation target device such as a FAX, file, PC, tray, and shredder. In recent years, a technology to do paperwork efficiently using such operation target devices is called for and technologies to operate operation target devices in a virtual space are reported.
In an information input/output system in JP-A-2001-136504, for example, the desktop is virtually integrated as a shared work plane by generating a virtual object corresponding to an operation target device such as a mobile computer, installed computer, and computer peripheral (for example, a printer, display, and scanner) and projecting the generated object on a wall, table and the like in a conference room and the like. Accordingly, the user exchanges data among a plurality of users by dragging processing data such as an electronic file and image data and dropping the processing data on an object using the mouse.
However, a conventional information input/output system (JP-A-2001-136504 and the like) has a problem that it becomes necessary to prepare devices for generating and projecting an object and a work plane for projection, leading to expansion of a facility itself. A conventional information input/output system also has a problem that it is necessary to generate a virtual object and to construct a virtual integrated desktop by projecting the generated object on a wall, table or the like, requiring a time to prepare a work space. In addition, a conventional information input/output system has a problem that a user operation recognition result cannot be determined and executed in real time because a user operation (for example, a drag-and-drop operation) on an object is recognized by detecting a change in position of the object on the work plane for projection by a plurality of cameras installed in the apparatus and several seconds are needed due to a heavy load of user operation recognition processing.